Dark Shadows Revival Season 2
by Zach1701
Summary: My not so weekly continuation of the 1990's Revival series that picks up where season one left off. Victoria Winters returns from the 1790's unscathed, but what of the dangerous knowledge that she now possesses? Can Dr. Eric Lang be trusted? What dark secrets dwell in the West Wing of Collinwood? What about Laura Collins? And just who is Victoria Winters? Enter Season 2!
1. A Promise

I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN THE REVIVAL SERIES IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM; AND WRITE THESE STORIES OUT OF PURE PASSION AND LOVE FOR DARK SHADOWS. PLEASE ENJOY, AND BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW SO YOU CAN HELP ME TO IMPROVE MY WRITING.

DARK SHADOWS

CREATED BY DAN CURTIS

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Barnabas, I know your secret! I know what you are!" Victoria had cried out in terrifying realization. Her irrational behavior triggered Barnabas to try and comfort her. However, before he was able to take one step, Victoria became overwhelmingly terrified. Roger Collins and Doctor Julia Hoffman attempted to restrain her. "Don't let him near me, he's a vampire! Please you must believe me!" she continued. Julia interjected, "You know that isn't possible, Victoria, Barnabas has been seen during the day many times."

"Elizabeth will you please hand me my medical bag? I'm going to give her a mild sedative." Elizabeth reached for the bag as quickly as possible. Upon retrieving the proper syringe, Julia injected its contents into Victoria's arm. "Barnabas is the one they've been looking for... you... you must listen to me," Victoria's voice begins to drift. After a few passing moments she became heavily sedated but not entirely unconscious.

Barnabas continued to stare at Victoria with a mixture of concern and absolute bewilderment. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Barnabas for a brief period, looking just as bewildered as he did. Doctor Hoffman caught sight of the sinister grin which Maggie had given her. The Doctor did her best to remain focused on the task at hand, "I think Vicky is experiencing immense shock from her journey from the past back to the present time."

"That's an understatement if there ever was one," Roger replied in his usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"I think it would be best to let her rest for the time being. There's always tomorrow morning for the answers to our questions," Julia insisted.

"Yes, you're absolutely right Julia. Victoria's health should be our top priority at this time," Elizabeth agreed.

Roger, Maggie, Elizabeth, and Barnabas left the room. Julia remained for a few moments to make sure that Victoria was comfortable for the evening. It seemed as if though Victoria has finally fallen asleep, allowing Julia to exit the room.

Julia closed the door to Victoria's room and continued down the hallway to catch up with the others. Afterwards, Maggie snuck out of the room next door and slipped into Victoria's, closing the door behind her. Maggie, still possessed by Angelique, turned on the bedroom light and walked towards the side of the bed. She reached out to touchVictoria's forehead with the palm of her hand. Angelique closed her eyes to concentrate, "Hear me Victoria Winters, and hear me well. After this night has passed you shall remember nothing. Every last memory erased like footprints in the sand," her French accent was less audible.

Meanwhile at the old house, Barnabas paced anxiously up and down the foyer trying to take in everything that happened that night. He pondered the situation very deeply, What am I to do now? Victoria believes me to be a malevolent vampire; responsible for the death of Josette and everyone else I once loved in that time. How will I ever be able to regain her trust? Perhaps I truly am the one at fault for everything that has happened?

There was a part of Barnabas that felt deeply betrayed by Victoria. She had, afterall, denounced him as the vampire responsible for all of the death and destruction that had occured last Fall. But did they believe her? All of these thoughts echoed mercilessly throughout Barnabas' mind.

Willie Loomis entered the foyer, his personable mannerisms in full swing.

"Boy Barn'bas, it sure is a relief t' see Miss Winters safe an' sound back at Collinwood again," Willie stated with a quirky grin.

"Where's Julia, Willie? She should have been here to meet me hours ago," asked Barnabas in a cold tone.

"Yeah... uh... you're right Barn'bas, she shoulda been back by now. I'll go see what's up," Willie started towards the door.

Before he was able to exit the house Julia had rushed inside, completely drenched from the rainstorm.

"Well there you is Doc. We sure was start'n t' worry 'bout you!" Willie said in a concerned tone, proceeding to take the Doctor's raincoat.

"Yes, we certainly we're. What took you so long Julia?" asked Barnabas, who sounded more on edge than usual.

Doctor Hoffman turned her attention to Barnabas. "Could we talk in the drawing room, Barnabas?"

"Here is just fine, Julia," Barnabas replied solemnly.

"Well, its not fine for me," Doctor Hoffman lead the way to the drawing room; where upon having entered sat down next to the fire, warming her cold, tired bones.

Willie followed them both into the drawing room. Both Barnabas and Willie stood waiting in anticipation for Doctor Hoffman to get comfortable so that they could converse about their latest predicament.

"Well, Julia? You don't seem too concerned that Victoria has discovered my secret."

"I don't believe the situation to be quite as serious as you do, Barnabas."

"Not as serious, doctor?!"

Doctor Hoffman's eyes met Barnabas' "Not at all, everyone knows that you exist in the daylight. No one will believe a word Vickie says."

"Unless she convinces someone that you are responsible for curing me! Afterall, we have spent quite a bit of time together, Doctor. Like a puzzle, someone is bound to put the pieces together."

"But without evidence-"

"The medical journal, containing every report and diagnostic pertaining to me ever recorded. I believe that to be sufficient evidence, don't you? Barnabas had interrupted; his behavior bordered on irrational.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Willie Loomis spoke up, "Barn'bas is right Doc, if them cops get hold of t' journal we're screwed!"

More silence as Doctor Hoffman reflected on the current situation. The stillness finally broken by Barnabas, " It seems there has been a break in the storm, Willie. I think now is a good time to transport my coffin to its new location."

"Uh... yeah, of course Barn'bas I'll go fetch it right now," Willie replied before walking away.

Doctor Hoffman looked up in surprise, "You've chosen a new hiding place, Barnabas?"

"For your safety as well as everyone else's I think it best to disappear," he said remaining stoic.

"What do you mean by disappear?" asked Doctor Hoffman who seemed worried.

Barnabas pulled up a chair and sat down facing Doctor Hoffman. After a few seconds of thought and consideration he continued to elaborate.

"Willie and I will be moving my coffin to a secure location that will remain anonymous for the time being. After our arrival-"

"-Barnabas, have you considered the major implications of your decision to reconfine yourself? If something were to set you free for example, your blood thirst would drive you to commit horrible acts. You would have no choice but to constantly feed in a desperate struggle to quench irrepressible thirst. The man sitting in front of me would regress like never before," Julia stated, interrupting him.

"I have considered the implications, Julia. His eyes had widened. He continued, "That is why I've instructed Willie to drive a stake through my heart upon our arrival at the cave below Widows Hill."

Doctor Hoffman looked in order to avoid eye contact. Barnabas could tell that she felt deeply saddened by his decision. He reached out affectionately for her hand but she pulled away, reluctant to demonstrate any emotion.

In a saddened tone of voice still looking down Julia replied, "I can't believe you'd give up so easily..."

"Julia, I've had time to reflect over the last couple of weeks, taking into consideration all of the horrible things that I have done. My conscience will not allow me to simply rest; to carry on living without regret, without pain. Most importantly my destruction will guarantee the safety of everyone I care about."

Julia ignored his counter argument, "Everything I did for you... it will all have been for nothing. You truly have become a lost cause."

Barnabas winced at the Doctor's hurtful words. Words that stabbed into his chest like a dagger, carving through his soul, leaving an empty void. Perhaps Julia is right? I can't imagine causing anymore pain. What am I to do? He continued to ponder...

"I believe that Angelique is now using Maggie Evans as her vessel," Julia blurted out.

Genuine surprise and concern had proliferated over Barnabas' face like wildfire, "Are you certain of this?"

Julia returns a slight nod of the head as Barnabas stood up and walked uneasily towards the fireplace.

"If this is true then Victoria may be in grave danger. Angelique must be stopped at all costs!"

"I agree, but how are we to defeat Angelique without hurting, or possibly killing, Miss Evans?"

"I may not have all of the answers, Julia, but there must be someone out there who does."

"I might know of a man who can help us, an old friend of mine who used to teach Occult Studies at the New York University." Julia eagerly suggested.

"You're absolutely sure that he is qualified?" Barnabas asked.

Julia reassured him with confidence, "If there were ever an authority on matters of the supernatural; as well as scientifically unexplainable phenomena, it would most certainly be Professor Elliot Stokes."

Willie returned from the cellar, pulling behind him Barnabas' coffin strapped down to a sort of pulley.

"A'right Barn'bas, I got ur coff'n ready t' go!" Willie announced with sorrow, his voice echoing, making its way into the drawing room.

"Very good, Willie," Barnabas responded, leaving the drawing room.

Doctor Hoffman stood upright from the sofa and followed Barnabas into the foyer where all three of them gathered.

"You sure you still wantin' t' go through with this Barn'bas?" Willie asked his master, looking concerned.

Barnabas turned to his friend and servant, tenderly placing his hand on Willie's shoulder, their eyes made direct contact, "No Willie, I've changed my mind. I'll be damned if I give up now. And I promise both you and Julia that I will do everything within my power to right all of my wrongs." Willie Loomis' eyes lit up with enthusiasm.

"Gee Barn'bas that sure makes me feel a whole lot better!"

Barnabas continued, "We will, however, still need to move my coffin to the cave... at least for the time being."

Willie nodded his head in agreement with his friend. Barnabas turned to face Doctor Hoffman, "I was also hoping that you would continue to give me daily injections, Doctor."

"What made you change your mind so quickly Barnabas?" Julia asked curiously.

"It must have been something you said," he replied.

"Julia, its imperative that you make contact with this Professor Stokes. He may be the only one who can help us," Barnabas stated, his mood becoming more serious.

Doctor Hoffman smiled, "I'll look into it right away."

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

It was early morning at the great house of Collinwood, and Mrs. Johnson had taken it upon herself to awaken just slightly earlier than the rest of the household with the kind intention of bringing a nice cup of tea to Victoria Winters room. Upon arriving just outside of her bedroom, Mrs. Johnson gave a considerate knock at the door. A few seconds passed by with no reply, leading her to knock one last time. Still no response.

She twisted the door knob, and continued to push the door wide open. It was still quite dark inside, with the exception of the first few rays of sunshine that had just begun to grace the morning sky.

Mrs. Johnson entered the room, immediately walking over to a desk and gently setting the tray of tea down. She finally turned towards Victoria's bed, which to her great surprise bared no Victoria Winters. Considerably worried, as deduced from the expression on her face, Mrs. Johnson quickly searched the rest of the room for any trace of the young governess, but to no avail.

Frantically concerned, Mrs. Johnson decided to wake Mrs. Stoddard and notify her of Victoria's disappearance. A small search team, that consisted of Roger, Barnabas, Carolyn, and Sherriff George Patterson, was assembled and they scoured the entirety of the great estate of Collinwood with no results.

After a tiresome afternoon of searching, the team decided to rendezvous in the drawing room of the great house.

"I'm just not sure what to say Liz. We must have searched every place conceivable on the estate," Sherriff Patterson reported to Elizabeth.

"I'm almost certain that this isn't as serious as we're making it out to be," Roger said casually. He continued to explain, "Perhaps she just felt like walking into town in order to make sense of everything that has happened over the last couple of weeks."

"Everything that has happened?" Sheriff Patterson turned to ask Roger.

Elizabeth shot Roger a look that seemed to suggest that he had said too much as the Sheriff had been completely oblivious to Victoria's journey back to the 1790's. A matter of seconds had gone by as the Sheriff had awaited an explanation to Roger's statement.

"I believe that Roger is referring to the enormous strain that Vickie has been under, as she has recently learned more about her biological parents. She grew up in an orphanage," Elizabeth explained, having twisted the truth just slightly.

"How do you know Vickie isn't simply visiting with her folks then?" asked Sheriff Patterson.

"She very well could be, George. We simply thought it was suspicious and quite alarming that she had left before dawn and with no explanation to top it all off," Elizabeth replied.

"I must admit that her apparent departure was somewhat unorthodox, not to mention irresponsible. But I can't officially announce her as missing for twenty-four hours," Sheriff Patterson explained.

"Yes, George... I understand. Thanks for everything," Elizabeth replied albeit nervously.

"Carolyn or Barnabas, did Miss Winters say anything to either of you the last time you spoke with her that might shed some light as to her whereabouts?" Sheriff Patterson asked.

"No, I'm afraid not," Barnabas responded.

Carolyn shook her head, "Sorry."

"If it will be of any comfort to you Liz, I'll have some of the boys down at the department keep a look out for Miss Winters in town," Sheriff Patterson said in an attempt to set everyone at ease.

"Thank you Sheriff, your cooperation has been greatly appreciated," Roger replied.

Sheriff Patterson gave a simple nod and turned away, starting towards the exit. Mrs. Johnson escorted the Sheriff out of the drawing room, and closed the door behind her.

Roger, Carolyn, Barnabas, and Elizabeth stood silent.

"Somehow I feel responsible for what has happened, Elizabeth," Barnabas spoke up, breaking the silence. He explained, "The way Victoria had responded to my presence last night-"

"-Was utterly ridiculous," Elizabeth had finished his sentence. She continued, "Vickie was in total shock Barnabas; she didn't mean to say those things, and besides no one here believes you're responsible for the tragedy that has occured. So Please, stop blaming yourself."

Barnabas had appreciated her defense but still felt deeply responsible and guilt ridden inside. He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew for sure that Vickie was safe and Angelique defeated.

"I agree with Liz, Barnabas. We have all seen you during the day, and I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say that you're among the most trustworthy and respectable men we know," Roger told him encouragingly.

Barnabas returned a half smile. Roger's kind sentiment made him feel as if though he was a part of the family. Something he had not felt for more than two-hundred years.

"I'm almost certain its just a matter of time before Vickie returns to us," Carolyn assured them.

Carolyn's statement garnered no replies, and no disagreements either.

Roger looked down at his wrist watch in anticipation, "Well will you look at the time, I'm going to be late for my appointment. I'll talk to you all later." Roger started towards the door, and exited the drawing room.

"I would feel much more useful if I were to help out with the search. Perhaps I'll drive into town with Willie to do some scouting," Barnabas announced.

Elizabeth nodded, as Barnabas gave a polite bow towards the two women that stood before him. He then proceeded towards the door.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Victoria Winters walked the streets of Collinsport in a dazed state; wearing the same clothing that she had worn during her time in the year 1791. Exhausted from walking so far, she stopped in front of the Blue Whale.

Many of the people entering had given her strange looks. Victoria decided to enter, most likely out of curiosity. Upon entering, she slowly made her way over to a table and sat down. Sam Evans, who was busy tending to the thirst of his usual patrons, noticed the young lady's peculiar entrance.

"Hey Maggie, would you mind taking over for a few minutes?" Sam asked his daughter, still unaware that she was possessed.

"Sure pops," she replied with a smile, successfully burying her French accent.

Sam Evans made his way to a telephone. After dialing a number he patiently waited for someone to pick up on the other end. He let out a sigh of relief when Sheriff Patterson picked up the opposite line.

"Hello?" the sheriff answered.

"George, its me Sam Evans... Vickie Winters just entered the Blue Whale and took a seat at one of my tables."

"Alright Sam, I'm on my way," the Sheriff told him before hanging up.

Sam hanged up and walked back to the bar, still keeping a watchful eye on Victoria.

A waiter came by and asked Victoria whether or not she was ready to order something. "I don't understand... where am I?" Victoria asked.

"This is a restaurant, miss. The Blue Whale to be exact," the waiter replied with a grin, not knowing whether to take the young lady seriously. A look of absolute confusion and terror had spread over Victoria's face.

"Please, you must tell me who I am!" Victoria demanded impatiently.

"How should I know? Look, you just wait here until I come back with a menu," the waiter replied before quickly making his way back to the bar.

As Victoria sat alone at the table, a clean shaven young man with wavy, short blond hair and blue eyes approached her.

"Hello," he said with a charming smile.

Victoria looked up at him. "Hello," she had managed.

"I couldn't help but overhear your yelling at the waiter... is everything alright?" the young man asked her.

"Alright...? I don't even know what that means anymore."

"Please, tell me about it. You can trust me. I'm a doctor."

"Its terrifying... but I... well, I don't know who I am," Victoria admitted. She continued, "It seems I've lost all account of who I once was."

"Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I think I was asleep in my room when someone entered - yes, a woman who's face I could not see. She placed her hand on my forehead and told me..."

Victoria's voice had broken off, as she grew emotional from the strain of trying to remember and therefor began to cry. The young man whom she had chosen to confide in reached across the table to tenderly place her hand in his, comforting Ms. Winters through her difficult time.

"There is a special place that I work, a sanctuary if you will, where we can help you to regain your memory; your very identity even. This place is known as Windcliff. Its discreet, and most importantly respectful of its patients. I promise that if you come with me there now, I'll do everything possible to help you. Do you trust me?"

Victoria looked him in the eyes, her's still wet with tears.

"Yes, I trust you," she simply replied.

"Hey Sam," the waiter tried to get Mr. Evans attention.

Sam walked over to the waiter. "That girl over there keeps asking me strange questions and she won't order anything. She might need help," the waiter explained, turning and then pointing in the direction to where she was seated. "Wait a minute... she was there just a minute ago," he told his boss.

"Damnit!" Sam Evans exclaimed, realizing that Ms. Winters had left.

"I didn't catch your name," Victoria hinted as they walked down the street, leaving the Blue Whale behind in the distance.

"My name is Eric... Eric Lang," he said with a smile as they both disappeared into the dark shadows of the night.


	2. Laura

**Ep. 2: 'Laura' Chapter 1**

* * *

It was a cold Autumn afternoon at Collinwood. Leaves were scattered all around the driveway. Dark clouds had passed overhead, foreshadowing the possibility of a magnificent storm. A taxi had suddenly driven-up and parked in front of the Great House. Moments later, a middle aged woman with brunette hair and the most beautiful of soft brown eyes had gotten out of the car, carrying with her only one suitcase.

She continued towards the entrance of the house, walking with a confident stride; that imbued a definite sense of swagger. She gave her best knock at the door and a few moments later Mrs. Johnson appeared to answer the visitor's call.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Johnson?" the woman asked in a British accent.

"Why yes, I am. Do we know each other?" Mrs. Johnson asked, slightly confused.

"I'm here to see David. I'm his mother, Laura Collins," she stated, cunningly avoiding Mrs. Johnson's question.

"I see, well won't you please come in Ms. Collins?" Mrs. Johnson greeted Laura inside.

"Thank you. But please, call me Laura," the woman said politely with a smile as she crossed the threshold and entered the foyer.

Mrs. Johnson took Laura's coat and hung it up.

"I'll let Mrs. Stoddard know that you have arrived. In the meantime would you care to wait in the drawing room? I just got a fire going," the housekeeper kindly asked.

"No, that's alright Mrs. Johnson, I'll wait here if its just the same," Laura replied importunately.

Mrs. Johnson nodded as she started towards the staircase.

As she glanced around the room, Laura's eyes caught hold of a particular object placed upon a stand-it was a picture of her son, David Collins. She made her way to the photo. Before Laura was given an opportunity to pick the picture up and fully examine it, the door to the drawing room had opened and Roger Collins had stepped out.

"I thought I heard-" Roger entered the foyer, completely surprised by his wife's presence.

"Hello Roger. It's been a long time."

Roger slowly walked towards her, taking everything in. There was a moment of silence as the two of them stared at each other with complete disdain.

"Not long enough," Roger replied coldly.

He continued, "After everything that has happened-"

"What could you possibly want from me now?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about David," Laura stated.

She continued, "But now that I am here-"

"-You shall leave!" Roger rudely interrupted.

Before Laura could say anything to defend herself, Elizabeth had reached the last few steps of the staircase leading down to the foyer.

"Laura?" the matriarch of Collinwood asked, her tone had sounded more reasonable.

"It's been such a long time," Elizabeth continued.

"Liz.. it's great to see you again," Laura replied warmly.

"Likewise. I presume that you've come to visit David?" Elizabeth asked.

"How is he, Elizabeth?" Laura inquired eagerly.

"David is well. I'm sure he will be quite happy to see you again, Laura."

"I will not allow you anywhere near my son!" Roger exclaimed.

"That is not your decision to make, Roger. Laura is hear by invitation. My invitation to be exact," Elizabeth revealed.

A countenance of pure disbelief and anger spread over Roger Collins.

"How dare you, Elizabeth! You had absolutely no right to interfere-"

"I had every right to call upon Laura. A child cannot grow up with the absence of both a mother and father. Now that Victoria Winters has disappeared, David is in desperate need of his parents," Elizabeth had made her argument.

"You have no idea what you've done, Liz!" Roger stormed off, unable to control his temper any longer.

"As far as I'm concerned, Roger has neglected David for too long. If at all possible, I would very much like for the three of you to be a family again. To put the petty rivalries of the past behind you and give that little boy the happiness he truly deserves."

"That's why I'm here Elizabeth," Laura replied.

"Mrs. Johnson is currently preparing you a room. Dinner will be served at eight o'clock sharp," Elizabeth told Laura before venturing forth to a different part of the house.

"Thanks, Liz," Laura replied before she started up the staircase, luggage in hand.

Later that day, Elizabeth was in the drawing room, reading in her favorite armchair when their came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked still distracted by the book, titled Beyond Good and Evil.

"It's Mrs. Johnson with Sheriff Patterson to see you. He says its quite urgent," the housekeeper explained.

"Please come in," Elizabeth responded, she set the book down on the stand beside her.

"Hello Elizabeth," Sheriff Patterson had greeted her with a half smile.

"Its good to see you George. Have you any news as to the whereabouts of Ms. Winters?"

He took a seat in one of the chairs facing Elizabeth, "Yeah. It seems that our Ms. Winters has taken ill to amnesia. She remembers absolutely nothing, Liz... not even her own identity."

"I don't understand how this could have happened," Elizabeth replied, albeit shocked.

"You needn't worry about her safety, Liz. It turns out she was taken in by a Dr. Eric Lang, whom is privately treating her at Windcliff Institute," the Sheriff explained optimistically.

"That's no place for Ms. Winters, George! You must bring Vickie back here immediately, to Collinwood, so that we can take proper care of her," Elizabeth replied worriedly.

"Look, Liz... I can't just make Victoria leave Windcliff if she doesn't want to. Besides, Dr. Lang is working day and night to help Vickie regain her memory."

"Vickie needs to be around the people who care about her."

"Well don't tell me, Liz. Tell Dr. Lang," Sheriff Patterson responded.

He proceeded, "I have to leave now. Is there anything you would like to tell me before I go, Liz?" the Sheriff asked.

"No. Thank you for notifying me George, I'll take it from here," Elizabeth had given Sheriff Patterson a smile as he left the room.

Elizabeth turned towards one of the windows and cracked it open, allowing the cool night air to come through.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So you're my... mom?" David Collins had asked Laura looking confused. She returned an affectionate smile and responded, "Biologically, yes. But I haven't earned that role just yet." "Roger told me you died in a fire when I was little." Laura's smile soon turned into a frown, and she shook her head, "He lied to you, David. Your dad and I didn't get along and so we separated. You we're much too young to remember."

Laura placed a tender hand on David's head, rubbing her fingers through his short, brown hair. "I know how you must feel right now, but I came back for you David, to be your mother." The young boy continued to stare at Laura, as if he were trying to decide whether or not to trust her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" David asked. Laura's countenance had changed as tears of happiness filled her eyes, "Yes, I would like that very much David... my son."

David grabbed ahold of Laura's left hand with his right, and they both exited his room holding hands.

Later that same night at Windcliff, Victoria had been sitting alone at the desk inside of her bedroom writing in her journal:

10/18/92

Today was a true revelation for me, as I have discovered my name to be that of Victoria Winters. Before my amnesia occurred, I had been employed as governess to David Collins by the Collins family. Unfortunately this information was relayed to me from the local Sheriff of Collinsport. I use the word unfortunate, only because I'm certain that Dr. Lang would have preferred that we had gained this knowledge through hypnotic regression, which has proven unsuccessful thus far. I can't help but feel as if though there is more to my involvement with the Collins family that I am unaware of.

It's almost been a whole two weeks since I joined Dr. Eric Lang here at Windcliff. He and his staff have been very kind and supportive, but I sometimes feel that Eric can be obsessive in his studies; and often times inconsiderate as to how I feel about certain experiments.

I am quite privileged to have Dr. Lang's private library at my disposal. I've obtained a considerable amount of knowledge during my short stay. Even if I am unable to recover all of my memories, I find comfort in knowing that there are people out there that know who I am and care about me. How am I to get in contact with them?

Victoria had stopped writing as Dr. Lang knocked on the door before entering her room.

"Hello Vickie. How's my favorite patient this evening?" Dr. Lang asked smugly.

"I'm fine, Eric. And yourself?" Victoria inquired.

"Good," the doctor gave a simple reply.

Dr. Lang continued, "I think that we should continue with our sessions of hypnotic regression starting tonight."

"But Eric, we both know how unfruitful these sessions have been. Isn't there something else we can try?" asked a concerned Ms. Winters.

"I'm afraid that these sessions are our last hope to recover everything that has been lost, Victoria," Dr. Lang responded confidently.

"What about the Collins family? How soon will I be able to communicate with them?"

"I'm not so sure that you can trust them. Afterall, it's more than likely that they are the one's responsible for causing your amnesia in the first place."

"But we don't know that for certain. They may be the only family that I have left, Doctor," Victoria replied, solemnly.

"I strongly advise you to stay away from that family, as both your doctor as well as your friend," he strongly encouraged.

Victoria's countenance had become disturbed due to Dr. Lang's strange reaction to her wanting to meet the Collins family and uncover her past rather than remember it.

"Well then Vickie, shall we proceed with tonight's session?" Dr. Lang asked, changing the subject.

After a few passing moments, Victoria nodded her head in agreement and stood up from her chair and continued towards the foot of her bed, whereupon she took a seat and waited for Dr. Lang to begin the session.

Dr. Lang took a candle from Victoria's desk and lit the wick. He pulled up a seat and sat down, directly facing Ms. Winters. Holding the candle at a safe distance from her face, the Doctor began to hypnotize Victoria.

"I want you to stare into the candle's flame. You must give it your complete, undivided attention whilst also listening to the sound of my voice. The flame will soon disappear and you will arrive at a long, darkly lit corridor featuring various doors on both the right and left hand sides. Are you there?"

"Yes," Victoria replied in a dazed, hypnotic state; her eyes now closed. "Good, now I want you to keep walking until you reach the very end of the corridor. You will come to a door, open it."

"I can't... it's locked. I must find the key," Victoria replied. "I hear music coming from behind the door... a melody of sorts," she had continued.

"Listen to me, Vickie. I want you to choose a different door-anyone that you are able to access," Dr. Lang stated.

"I know that melody-that's right, the minuet," Victoria announced. She began to hum the minuet which belonged to Josette's music box. She finished humming the whole tune.

"The keyhole has disappeared," Victoria noted.

Dr. Lang's pyshiognomy had turned from serious and unhopeful to enthusiastic in just a few short seconds.

"Excellent, please open the door, Victoria," Dr. Lang had ordered her.

"Someone's knocking from the other side of the door. I'm going to open it," Victoria stated.

"Who are you? Angelique, you say? That's a pretty name, I'm Victoria Winters. Where are you leading me? It's so dark in here... wait... where are we? Please don't lock me in here!" Victoria had become frightened.

"Vickie, what's happening?" Doctor Lang asked worriedly.

Ms. Winters grew quiet, her eyes still closed. No response.

Some moments later her eyes had opened, looking directly at Dr. Lang. Still hypnotized, she spoke, "Through sight and sound and headless terror, through endless corridors by trial and error, a blazing head of light will burn, and one door leads to the point of return."

She became silent once more, now in a trance-like state. Victoria then let out an unexpected, terrifying scream before passing out and falling backwards onto her bed.

Dr. Lang immediately came to Victoria's aid, taking note of her pulse.

"Vickie can you hear me?" Dr. Lang asked, still concerned. He grabbed some smelling sorts from his medical bag and placed them under her nose. She slowly regained consciousness and sat up.

"Eric, what happened to me?"

"I wish I knew Vickie. It seems to me that you were experiencing some kind of nightmare or hallucination."

"Hallucination?"

"Yes, you're eyes were open when you began to talk about someone named Angelique?"

"I'm starting to remember things more clearly now. I came to a door at the end of the corridor when there came a knock from the other side. I proceeded to open the door and met a young lady named Angelique who led me into a circular room with many doors. She recited some sort of poem. As I chose a random door to open, a minuet began to play, one that I remember hearing along time ago. Upon opening the door, Death greeted me with a smile... I must have fainted shortly after," Victoria's countenance had grown morose.

"Tell me, Vickie why it is that you believe this person to be Death?" Dr. Lang asked curiously.

"Death is not a person. He's a darkly cloaked entity whom takes human form, carrying with him a mystical scythe, used to reap souls," Victoria explained.

"There's no such thing, Victoria. You probably read about Death personified in a book," Dr. Lang argued.

"I know what I saw, Eric. The dream was the most lifelike of any that I have ever experienced before."

"No, you simply recovered some repressed memories during tonight's session and out of fear you concocted this notion of meeting Death," Dr. Lang tried to explain scientifically.

Disregarding Dr. Lang's argument, Victoria continued, "Death told me that he would come for my soul on the eve of November second, marking the conclusion of All Souls Day."

"I implore you to expel these macabre thoughts from your mind, Victoria. They will bring you nothing but harm," Dr. Lang had advised Ms. Winters.

Victoria got up out of bed and continued back towards her desk. "Please leave me for the evening, Eric, I want to be alone."

"Of course. Goodnight Victoria, and please remember what I've told you," Dr. Lang replied as he gathered his things and exited the room.

Ms. Winters took a seat at her desk and reopened her diary to record the events that had transpired that night.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That same night at the Old House of Collinwood, Barnabas and Willie had been sitting in the drawing room playing a game of Chess as a loud knock came from the front door, echoing throughout the foyer.

"I'll go see who it is," Willie replied before he staggered off, leaving the room.

Willie opened the door to a strong, forceful wind that seemed to push Roger Collins forwards out of the cold and into the house. Willie closed the door after Roger had entered.

"Good evenin' Mr. Collins," Willie politely greeted him as he took Roger's coat to hang it up.

"Evening, Willie. I've come to see Barnabas, is he here?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, uh, he's in the drawing room," Willie replied. Both men proceeded to exit the foyer.

"Hello Roger," Barnabas stood up to greet his ancestor.

"Hi Barnabas. I didn't mean to intrude, but I felt like coming over to visit. You're the only real friend I have to talk to right now," Roger announced.

"No need to explain yourself. You are welcome here anytime. Please, make yourself comfortable," he kindly gestured.

"Thank you, Barnabas, you're too kind," Roger took a seat on the sofa.

"It's a dreadful night, isn't it?" He continued.

"It is indeed," Barnabas admitted.

"I was just teaching Willie here how to play Chess. I must admit that for his first time he played remarkably well."

"Ah... thanks Barn'bas. Will you be needin' me anymore t'night?" Willie asked standing before the two other men.

"No, I think you can retire for the evening Willie. Thank you," Barnabas announced gratefully.

"Goodnight then," Willie told them before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

"We located Victoria, Barnabas. She's been staying at Windcliff Institute in Collinsport," Roger informed him solemnly.

Barnabas' countenance had turned serious and slightly surprised.

"Windcliff? Tell me, is she alright?"

"As far as I know Vickie's fine, but she has experienced an episode of extreme amnesia and she remembers absolutely nothing about who she once was. We only just found out about the news earlier this evening, and I know how much she means to you..."

Barnabas made his way towards the fireplace, peering into the flames in deep thought. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Roger."

"Of course, Barnabas," Roger assured him.

"Is there any hope of Victoria recovering her memory?" Barnabas continued.

"I'm not sure. I do know that Dr. Eric Lang, a notable psychologist, is working with Vickie personally."

Barnabas nodded and turned around to face Roger.

"My ex-wife, Laura has returned to Collinwood at Liz' behest. Needless to say, I don't really trust her and my faith in Elizabeth is starting to wane," Roger changed the subject.

Roger continued, "This may sound crazy, but Laura isn't like other people. She possesses the singular ability to manipulate fire. She's a deeply disturbed sociopath that tried to kill me many years ago because I had felt that she was in dire need of professional help. I had her committed to an institution sometime later. Somehow she has escaped."

"And now Laura has returned to exact vengeance upon my family. I believe that everyone is in the utmost danger," Roger had confided in Barnabas.

Barnabas looked down briefly before he spoke, "Does Laura love your son, Roger?"

"I wish I could say yes, but knowing how selfish she is-no it's unlikely."

"My point in bringing this up, is due to my concern for David; and I thought that perhaps you could give me advice on the subject," Roger admitted.

"In my experience, a mother never give's up on her children... no matter what," Barnabas' voice trailed off, turning sullen. He began to think about his own mother, Naomi and the time he first presented himself to her upon returning as a vampire.

"Are you alright, Barnabas?" Roger had asked.

"Yes, of course... I'm fine," Barnabas retorted.

"Would I be asking to much for you to have Willie keep an eye on David for me?" Roger asked.

"If it will make you feel more at ease, then of course, I have no objections," Barnabas replied.

"Thanks," Roger arose from the sofa. "I must be getting back to Collinwood now before the rain starts."

Both men left the room and entered the foyer. Barnabas brought Roger's coat over to him. "Thank you again for everything Barnabas."

"Of course, let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Goodnight," Roger nodded.

"Goodnight Roger," Barnabas opened the door for him as he bolted out against the stormy night.

Meanwhile inside of an old shack somewhere near the Collinsport docks, a meeting was about to transpire, as Dr. Eric Lang had made his way inside. It was dark and clammy. Every step he took made the loose, rotten floorboards underneath his feet creak.

"Dr. Lang?" a deep, mysterious voice arose from the shadows.

"Yes. I have news concerning Ms. Winters-"

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, a tumultuous gunshot was fired and Dr. Lang had descended, hitting the rotten floorboards which shattered upon impact. He had plummeted into the water below. The murderer then proceeded to toss their gun into the prodigious hole wrought within the floor; the weapon thus ensuing Dr. Eric Lang to his cold, icy grave.


	3. The Enigmatic Dr Lang Part 1

**Episode 3: 'The Enigmatic Dr. Lang' Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I just don't know, Sheriff. We've got ourselves some traces of blood, but no corpse or injured victim to account for," a young police officer had dutifully reported to Sheriff Patterson.

"Yes, I can see that Officer Shaw. We have absolutely no leads to speak of," Sheriff Patterson replied concededly. Both officers had been closely examining the suspicious scene inside of the shack in which Dr. Eric Lang had been shot the previous night.

"Hey, Sheriff!" Another officer had summoned him from outside near the docks. Sheriff Patterson exited the run down shack hurriedly.

"Did you find something, Bennett?" The sheriff had asked as he arrived at the scene.

"I just received word that a body has been found and retrieved down at the pier, Sheriff!"

"Alright, Bennett. I wan't you to send for an ambulance to meet me at the pier. Also, get on the radio and let those other officers know that I'm on my way over," the Sheriff retorted as he got into his car and drove away from the docks.

Sheriff Patterson arrived in front of the pier, parking his car and stepping out. As he had walked out about halfway onto the peer, he noticed a small group of people-two officers and a few fishermen-huddling over the corpse.

The Sheriff inquired, "We're any of you able to identify the body?"

One of the officers had nodded with a rather grim profile, "It's Dr. Eric Lang." Sheriff Patterson's countenance was one of surprise as he received the tragic news, "You're absolutely sure that it's him?"

All of the men gave a confirming, gentle nod in reply.

"Okay, we're going to have to get an autopsy done before we speak a word about this to anyone. Is that clear?" The Sheriff asked.

There were a few grumbles and audible sounds of agreement from the gathering that stood before him. An ambulance arrived a few short moments later, dispatching a couple of paramedics. They proceeded to lift up Dr. Lang's ghostly pale, lifeless body; thus zipping it up in a body bag and carrying it away from the pier.

Shortly thereafter, Sheriff Patterson had entered his office at the station. Taking a seat at his desk, he picked up a large book of contacts that were alphabetized by a person's last name. As he was shuffling through the pages, the Sheriff slowed his pace at De. Upon turning a few more pages-he found the name he was looking for, Burke Devlin. Next to the name was a telephone number.

The Sheriff found a piece of scratch paper and made note of the phone number before closing the book and placing it in one of his desk drawers. He proceeded to reach for the telephone placed at the edge of his desk, dialing the number.

After a few seconds, a man picked up on the opposite line, "Hello?"

"Yes, Burke? It's me, Sheriff Patterson."

A brief pause, "Well, if it isn't the almighty Sheriff George Patterson of Collinsport. If you're calling for an update on that missing person's case, you're out of luck."

"No, Burke. I want you to take a temporary hiatus from your search for the elusive Joe Haskell. Dr. Eric Lang, director of Windcliff Institute here in Collinsport, has been murdered, and since you're the best detective in Maine-"

"Alright George, dispense with the pleasantries. I'll take the case. I presume an autopsy is underway?"

A smirk began to form on Sheriff Patterson's face, "Yep. We found Dr. Lang floating near the pier. He received one fatal bullet wound to the chest before he drowned, in a likely attempt to swim to shore."

"Damn. What a way to go. You got any other leads for me, George?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not. You're best bet would be to start at Windcliff, talk to some of the staff and see if they can tell you anything."

"That's just fine, George. I'll be sure to handle this case the same way I always do, without your input," Burke Devlin had hung up rather abruptly.

A bit flustered from their conversation, the Sheriff hung up his telephone.

Around that same time of the day, Victoria Winters had been sitting at her desk, with a countenance of devastation and immense sorrow. She wrote in her journal:

10/19/92

I grieve today, for I have just been informed of the sudden and unexpected death of my friend, Dr. Eric Lang. Even after crying all morning long, I'm still unable to put into words exactly how I feel. He and I partook in one last session of hypnotic regression last night at around eight o'clock. We both said goodnight to one another afterwards, and I never saw him again.

Eric had entered my room at a quarter past ten o'clock that same night. I had fallen asleep reading a book, and he had knocked but I did not here him. Upon my desk, Eric had placed his private journal as well as a note that conveyed to me deep feelings of anguish and ambiguity.

Victoria had begun to reread the note that Dr. Lang had written out loud in the privacy of her own room:

My Dear Victoria,

It is with deep regret and sorrow that I must part ways with you so soon. The journey into recovering your identity has only just begun, and I feel the utmost obligation to inform you of everything that I have uncovered thus far. There is much that I have concealed from the world, and it seems that I must now pay the price for it. Every success, failure, and torment that I have ever experienced is here-in my journal. I know you of all people will understand, Ms. Winters.

The best of luck to you,

~Eric

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tears of sorrow began to form in Victoria's eyes as she finished reading the Doctor's letter. She tucked the note into Dr. Lang's journal before placing it under the pillows on her bed. There came a sudden knock at Victoria's bedroom door.

"Come in," she said.

A nurse poked their head into the room before opening the door completely, "There's a detective here to talk with you, Ms. Winters."

Victoria nodded, "Tell them to come in."

The nurse stepped aside as Detective Burke Devlin entered the room. His demeanor was of the uttermost serious and stern.

"Ms. Winters, I presume? I need to ask you some questions about your relationship with Dr. Lang."

"By all means," Victoria had gestured towards an available seat.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stand."

He continued, "Did you know Dr. Lang very well?"

Victoria shrugged, "Just as well as the next person I suppose."

Devlin peered deeply into Victoria's beautiful brown eyes for a few moments without blinking, "Are you accustomed to lying to detectives, Ms. Winters?"

The countenance of Victoria's face suddenly became one of agitation and anger, "Excuse me? I happen to be telling you the truth."

"The truth is, Ms. Winters, that harmless doctors aren't ordinarily gunned down in cold blood for no reason. There's more to this case than meets the eye but you aren't cooperating!" Devlin had become quite violent in regards to his hand gestures and body language, trying to intimidate Victoria.

"I don't think I like your tone, detective. I think you should leave immediately!" Victoria's manner had become frightened and intimidated.

"Yeah, I'll go. But I just want you to know that I am no fool, Ms. Winters-and you haven't seen the last of me or this interrogation," Devlin retorted in a cold tone before starting towards the exit and continuing down the hallway. Upon his exit, Victoria had immediately closed her bedroom door and locked it.

That afternoon at the Old House of Collinwood, Barnabas had been eagerly awaiting the return of Doctor Hoffman, whom had ventured to New York to visit her old colleague, Professor T. Eliot Stokes. She was successful in convincing he and his daughter Amy Stokes to come to Collinsport for a vacation.

Little did Professor Stokes himself realize that his visit held ulterior motives. For Barnabas Collins is in desperate need of the Professor's help in vanquishing Angelique's spirit from this earth once and for all.

Willie Loomis approached Barnabas at the end of the staircase, "What time was it that Julia told you she would be here by?" Barnabas had inquired, albeit impatiently.

"Gee, Barn'bas, I don't r'member right off hand. I think she said three uh'clock."

"It's already after three o'clock. I'm almost out of serum, I may need to rest in my coffin tomorrow," Barnabas' tone became saturated in worry.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door and Willie hurriedly moved forwards to answer it.

"Hello, Willie," Julia's voice had broken through the barrier, as the door began to fully open. "Hey, Doc."

Julia Hoffman entered the Old House, bringing with her a profile that exuded cheerfulness.

She glanced over in Barnabas' direction, "Hello, Barnabas. It's good to see you."

"You as well, Julia," he had replied with a countenance that seemed rather grim. He did his best to hide it, faking a smile for Julia.

He continued, "I assume your visit to New York went well."

She nodded with a wide smile, "Indeed."

Julia started towards the drawing room, in an almost liberated fashion. She took a seat on the sofa, waiting for Barnabas and Willie to ensue.

Barnabas payed a bewildered look of confusion to Willie, who shrugged in return. Both men decided to join her in the drawing room.

They both stood, standing before her in anticipation; waiting to hear of what she had to say. "Is everything alright, Julia?" Barnabas asked.

"Everything is fine. Eliot and Amy are staying at Forbes' Inn in town. You did receive my letters?"

Barnabas nodded, "I'm almost out of serum, Julia. Could you possibly make more?"

"I can do better than that, Barnabas. I intend to cure you entirely of your vampiric nature."

Barnabas had felt even more confused than previously, "How, Julia?"

"I don't have all of the preliminary details gathered together as of yet, but where there's a will, there's a way."

Julia's countenance suddenly became a bit more serious, "I'll get started on a final cure immediately."

"In the meantime, I will need to gain Professor Stokes alliance if I am to destroy Angelique," Barnabas retorted.

Barnabas turned to face Willie, "I would like for us to drive into town and invite the Professor and his daughter over for dinner tonight."

Willie nodded, "Yeah, uh course Barn'bas. I'll go get the car ready," He left the drawing room to follow his instructions.

"How has Vickie been?" Julia inquired, changing the subject.

"I don't rightfully know, Julia. We just received news earlier today that her doctor, Eric Lang, was murdered late last night."

Doctor Hoffman's profile was one of absolute surprise, "My god, do they know who did it?"

He shook his head, "Apparently there are no leads."

"Oh how callous I've been, Julia. Victoria is experiencing the most difficult time of her life right now and I have not been there to comfort her," Barnabas gave a slight grimace.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You may have to introduce yourself first, you know," she told him, trying to bring lighthearted humor to his somber, stoic-like countenance.

"Why don't you visit her at Windcliff while you're in town today?"

"As usual you're quite right, Doctor. There's absolutely no reason why I should continue to isolate myself from Ms. Winters."

"Before I go, I think I will stop by Collinwood, catch up with Elizabeth. See you soon, Julia."

Doctor Hoffman nodded as Barnabas continued towards the door and exited the foyer.

Sometime after departing the Old House, Barnabas had made his way to the courtyard of Collinwood, and eventually the great house, which to him still felt quite new and unchartered.

He knocked at the door, and shortly afterwards Mrs. Johnson arrived to greet Barnabas inside, "Won't you come in, Mr. Collins."

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson," he replied, entering the house.

"I'll go see if I can track down Mrs. Stoddard," Mrs. Johnson left the foyer.

As Barnabas looked around, his eyes had suddenly become transfixed upon Laura Collins, who had just made her way down the staircase. They both gazed at each other as she made her way across the foyer to stop right in front of him.

"Hello," Laura smiled graciously.

"How do you do, miss-?"

"-Laura Collins," she had finished his sentence. She continued to make a hand-kissing gesture towards him.

Instead of fulfilling her gesture, Barnabas reached out with his right hand to shake hands with Laura, "I am Barnabas Collins."

Upon shaking hands, she displayed no offense, maintaining a countenance of unique beauty and confidence.

"Forgive me, but have we met before?" Barnabas had inquired.

"No, I'm almost certain that I would have remembered if we had," she replied, slightly provocatively.

"You must be David's mother?" He had tried to change the subject.

Laura nodded, "I am."

"Roger has told me so much about you."

"Good things, I hope," she had continued to stare into his eyes unflinchingly.

Elizabeth had entered the foyer rather abruptly, "Barnabas, what an unexpected surprise."

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth," he retorted.

"It's great to see you, Barnabas."

"And you as well. I had received news of Dr. Lang's death and was just on my way into town to visit Victoria. Well, needless to say I wanted to come by Collinwood first, to pay my respects."

"Although I did not know him very well, Dr. Lang's death was quite tragic, indeed. I'm rather worried about Victoria, to be honest. They must have been very close."

"If everything I've heard about Victoria is true, she will be just fine," Laura interjected, before walking away.

"Yes, well, I must be going. Oh before I do, Elizabeth, I would very much like to give Victoria a gift, one that I have already given her along time ago. I believe the exact item is located in her room. May I-?"

"Of course, by all means," Elizabeth had gestured towards the staircase, Barnabas pursuing.

He left the two women downstairs as he approached Ms. Winters room. He opened the door and stepped inside, his eyes immediately gazed upon the specific item in which he was seeking to acquire-Josette's music box.

How magnificently it stood upon the dresser, glowing radiantly as rays from the sun shined through the window to hit it . Barnabas made his way across the room to pick it up. Doing so, a strong sense of sentimentality had spread over him, remembering his love for Josette first, and then Victoria.

Holding the music box gently, he began to think very deeply: If I give her Josette's music box once more, will she remember the minuet, all of her memories about me resurfacing? Should I risk it? No, Barnabas Collins doesn't give up that easily!

He left the room, music box in hand.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2...

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you to everyone who has been reading my continuation of the Dark Shadows Revival, I am grateful. Your input is very much appreciated. This was a rather difficult episode for me to write, but I do hope that you have been enjoying the story enough to read the second part which will be out next week. Have a happy and safe Halloween my fellow Dark Shadows fans.


	4. The Enigmatic Dr Lang Part 2

**Episode 4: 'The Enigmatic Dr. Lang' Part 2**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Victoria Winters was struggling unconscious on her bed, tossing and turning, unleashing heavy sighs and faint groans. Sweat was dripping down her face like rain, and after a matter of seconds she had finally awoken from what had seemed to be an obvious nightmare. Severely disoriented, she scooted over to the edge of her bed, getting up on her feet and starting towards a mirror located on top of a nearby dresser.

Her hair was messy and clothes stained from perspiration buildup. She turned towards the bathroom, anticipating a shower. Upon pulling the shower curtain over to one side and turning the water on, Victoria closed the bathroom door and began to slowly undress; entering the stall completely nude. The warm water fell, gently penetrating her flesh.

Shortly after finishing her shower, Victoria climbed out and dried herself off. A voice suddenly came from outside the bathroom. "You have a visitor Ms. Winters." A nurse had announced.

"Give me a few minutes, please," she retorted. Victoria wrapped herself up in her best robe and opened the door.

Barnabas Collins had stood alone waiting for Ms. Winters. "Hello, Victoria," he said with a smile.

She gave a polite smile in return. "Have we met? You seem very familiar."

For a moment, Barnabas had forgotten about her amnesia. "My name is Barnabas Collins. We were once very close friends." His voice had grown tender and Victoria's pupils had slightly fluctuated as she stared back at him-indications of a mutual attraction-very similar to the first time that they had met almost one year ago.

Her smile turned into a frown, "I apologize... my amnesia-"

"There's absolutely no need to apologize, Victoria. As a matter of fact, I'm the one who should apologize for not visiting you much sooner. How have you been?"

She replied, "I've been well. Thank you for asking." She turned around to take a seat in her office chair.

"I have something that I've been meaning to give to you." Barnabas had set a small case down on her desk.

"A gift?" Victoria reached over to pick it up with both hands.

She pulled Josette's music box out of its case and set it down gently, enthralled by its beauty. "It's exquisite." She opened it and the minuet had began to play. After it completed it's first cycle, she handed the gift back to Barnabas. "But I can't accept this Mr. Collins."

"You already did. Josette's music box has belonged to you for a long time. I was only returning it." Victoria was surprised.

"Who is Josette?" She inquired.

"The former owner. It's a long story and I have to be going, perhaps we could catch up over lunch or dinner sometime?"

"I would like that very much," she replied.

"Excellent. I'll have my servant, Willie Loomis, come by to pick you up tomorrow at one o'clock," He told her.

Victoria politely arose from her seat as Barnabas walked towards her. He took her right hand in his and kissed it before exiting her room. She was smiling and blushing slightly in response to his singular charm.

She sat down once more at the desk. Regaining her composure, Victoria reached for the bottom drawer. Upon sliding it open, she reached in and pulled out Dr. Lang's journal, and began to read the first entry:

Entry #1

12/22/89

It was a very long, tiring journey from Boston, but alas I have arrived safe and sound here in Collinsport, Maine. My plans for the project formerly known as L.E.V. 126 can finally be brought to fruition without the intrusive, overbearing secret society that has pursued me and my work so voraciously. I am quite confident that I have evaded their grasp once and for all.

There came a sudden knock at Victoria's bedroom door. Surprised, yet still intrigued by the journal's contents, she reluctantly quit reading; closing the book and filing it away back into the bottom drawer of her desk.

"You can come in." Victoria announced, sounding a little on edge.

"It's only me, Ms. Winters." An older lady had poked her head into the room.

"Oh, hello Olivia. Please come in." She was somewhat relieved by the sight of her nurse.

"I thought I'd stop by to see how you're feeling this evening. And to be honest, I thought you might want some company. It must have been a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

Victoria gave a half smile. "It has been. Thanks for coming. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I'm really going to miss Eric, you know." Her tone of voice was somber and uneasy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Victoria stood up and gave her a hug. She continued to gently console her as Olivia broke out in tears. "I know how much you cared about him. Everything is going to be alright, Olivia."

"What am I to do now that he's gone?" Her nurse had inquired, grief-stricken.

"You will continue to live your life the way you want. He would have wanted you to be happy, after all." Victoria had replied encouragingly.

After a few moments had passed, Olivia gained self-control over her emotions."You know I saw him the night he was murdered." Victoria's countenance turned into one of intrigue. Olivia continued, "Eric had awoken from a nightmare as I entered his office. I had inquired about his well being and if there was anything he needed, but all he could talk about was that ominous nightmare. The strange thing about it, Victoria, is that Dr. Lang told me that I was an omen of some kind. I went to bed later that night and experienced a similar dream; and this time I was the forewarned and a Detective Devlin, whom I had not met until today, took my place as the harbinger."

Victoria asked, "Do you remember what this nightmare was about?'

Olivia shook her head. "Only certain parts. It seems as if though elements from the dream continually fade from my memory. I do, however, remember a soft, morose melody and a room full of doors." Victoria was bewildered by what Olivia had just revealed to her. "The Detective came by to talk to me earlier today, too. Feeling compelled to do so, I ended up telling him of my nightmare. Something very strange, is happening here, Victoria, and I can't help but feel that I am somehow involved."

"You must vanquish these thoughts from your mind, Olivia. Yes Eric's death was tragic and unexpected, but it is time for us to both move on," Victoria stated.

"I suppose you're right as always Ms. Winters." Her nurse admitted, appearing rather defeated.

Later that night at the Old House, Barnabas, Julia, Willie, Eliot Stokes, and his daughter Amy sat at the dinner table inside of the dining room.

They had all just finished eating as Professor Stokes complemented Willie Loomis on his excellent culinary skills. "I must say Mr. Collins, your chef prepared an exceptional meal for us this evening."

Barnabas looked up in response, "Indeed, my servant, Willie Loomis is quite a versatile young man."

The Professor raised his glass of wine into the air, proposing a toast. "To Mr. Loomis!"

Julia had joined in, raising her glass. "I can toast to that."

They had all smiled as Willie seemed rather shy. "Gee, I don't know what t' say guys... thanks."

Willie started to clear the table of all the dishes and so forth. "Thank you, Willie." Barnabas had retorted. He continued, "Would Doctor Hoffman and Professor Stokes care to join me in the drawing room for a night cap?"

"I dare say you've read my mind, Mr. Collins." Professor Stokes said with an optimistic grin. All three of them had risen from their seats and started towards the next room.

Professor stokes was a large, stately fellow who's eloquence was often times both his greatest, and weakest attribute. His dark-grayish hair was not only revealing of his middle age, but also of his unique lustre-visible only under the proper lighting conditions. Light wrinkles of both age and wisdom were perceptible around his wide, green eyes and his smile was one that could light up an entire room. To put it simply, Professor Stokes' nature consisted of great empathy and humbleness. In addition to this, his imperturbable demeanor was capable of invoking a great sense of comfort in those he associated himself with.

Barnabas and Professor Stokes made their way to the fireplace as Julia and Amy took a seat on the sofa. "Would you like a Brandy, Professor?" Barnabas asked, making his way to the cabinet of liquor.

"I would indeed, Mr. Collins. Thank you," Eliot replied.

"Please, call me Barnabas. He continued, "How about you, Julia?"

She glanced up, "Oh, no thank you."

He poured two glasses of Brandy, handing one of them to Professor Stokes. After both men had taken a sip of their alcohol, Barnabas spoke. "Do you happen to believe in witchcraft, Professor?"

Eliot returned a profile of slight bewilderment. "What a peculiar question. I must confess that I have never seen witchcraft performed with my own eyes before. I have, however, met individuals who believe themselves to be endowed with special abilities attributed to witchcraft and the supernatural. Why do you ask?"

Barnabas displayed a countenance of concern. "Would it be possible for both of us to talk in private, Professor?"

He seemed caught off guard by his request. "I see no reason why not. Julia, could you and Amy find something to do while Barnabas and I talk in private?"

Doctor Hoffman glanced over at both men. "Yes, of course. Come along Amy, I'd like to show you around the house." They both started towards the door and ventured forth into the foyer, leaving Eliot and Barnabas alone in the drawing room.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Is everything alright, Mr. Collins?" Asked a concerned Professor Stokes. There was a momentary silence as Barnabas set his glass down. He had been anxious to let Eliot in on his current predicament regarding Angelique, but was hesitant to do so, worried that the Professor may not believe him.

Barnabas had began to ponder the situation inside his head. Can I truly trust this man? If so, take great care not to reveal too much information; and inform him of only that which is most relevant. "I am in desperate need of your help, Professor." Barnabas had addressed Professor Stokes in a very serious, yet sincere manner.

At that same time back at the Great House of Collinwood, Laura Collins, dressed in a thick trench coat, peered out of her bedroom out into the hallway. Laura proceeded to step outside, closing her bedroom door behind her.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, she walked with rapid pace through the foyer, towards the door, opening it and exiting the Great House. Laura was, however, utterly oblivious to Roger Collins' presence as he watched her from the top of the staircase.

She made her way through the dark, foreboding woods-moonlight her only guide. Laura finally arrived in front of a small rundown shed, candlelight had flickered in the window frame facing her direction.

Laura opened the door and stepped inside. "Are you here?" It was indeed quite dark; and with the exception of some overturned furniture and cobwebs, Laura could see very little.

Angelique, possessing Maggie Evans, appeared rather abruptly from the shadows. "It's very good to see you again, Laura."

She was quite startled by her appearance. "Hello Angelique." There was a warm, friendly quality in her tone.

Both women stood, facing one another. "I assume by now that you've heard of Dr. Lang's death?" Laura had inquired.

Angelique expressed a slight grimace. "Oui, and my plan to possess the body of Victoria Winters has died with him." She revealed; moving towards a free-standing mirror that stood in the middle of the room. She continued, "As you can see, mirrors have become unbearingly problematic for me." As both women peered into the mirror, Angelique's face reflected back-not Maggie's-revealing her true identity.

Laura turned around, looking deep into her eyes. "I know who is responsible for sabotaging your plans." Angelique seemed intrigued. She continued, "It was Nicholas Blair. He arrived in Collinsport shortly before you traveled back from the year seventeen ninety."

Angelique was surprised. "That's impossible! He and his master were destroyed over three-hundred years ago."

Laura shrugged slightly. "Apparently Nicholas had a back-up plan of some kind. I've seen him, Angelique, we met two days ago. He explained his association with the Doctor to me. I believe he was the one who murdered Dr. Lang due to a conflict of interests. After all of these years he still trusts me."

Angelique seemed slightly flustered. "Don't think for a minute that you can trust him, Laura. You remember what happened all those years ago."

Laura winced at her words-words that seemed to remind her of very painful memories from a time long since past. Angelique continued, "Perhaps you can spy on Blair for us. Regain his trust and report to me every secret that he reveals to you." Her tone suddenly grew tender. "And remember, ma chère, who it was that freed you from that hell of an asylum." Angelique gently reached out to caress the right hand side of Laura's face. "We're both in this together. And if we are successful, not only will I gain control of Collinsport, but you will have David back."

"Of course, I've never once doubted you," Laura remarked in a most humble manner. She continued, "I must get going back to Collinwood now before someone notices that I am missing."

Angelique walked towards her, kissing Laura gently on her forehead. "Pleasant dreams, Ma chère."

As Laura started towards the door, "Goodnight Angelique."

As she left the shed, the light inside the window had been extinguished and Roger Collins, in a most quiet manner, peeked out from behind a tree. It seems he had heard everything.


	5. Shadows of the Night

**Ep. 5: 'Shadows of the Night' Chapter 1**

* * *

"A witch you say?" Eliot Stokes asked Barnabas, as both men stood facing each other in the drawing room of the Old House.

Barnabas Collins retained eye contact with the Professor as he nodded his head in confirmation. "Everything that I've told you about Angelique is true."

He continued, "I realize that this is a lot to take in, Eliot."

"I must put her to the test in order to confirm your accusations for myself. If you are in fact correct, I will help you to vanquish Angelique's spirit," Professor Stokes explained.

"Professor, you gave me the impression earlier tonight that you were not a firm believer in witchcraft," Barnabas questioned.

"I lied earlier this evening when you asked me whether I believed in witchcraft. The truth is that I absolutely do believe in the existence of witches, and even warlocks, for that matter. I have witnessed many horrific incidents involving the supernatural, but did not feel it appropriate dinner conversation." Professor Stokes admitted.

"Of course, I understand. But how are we to denounce Angelique?" Barnabas inquired.

"The reflection of a witch's vessel in a mirror will confirm our suspicions. You see, her vessel's appearance will not cast a reflection, instead only her true form will be visible to us," he explained.

"I see, and when are we to perform this test?" Barnabas asked.

"Tomorrow evening would be ideal. That is, if you're available," Professor Stokes replied.

"Unfortunately, no. I have dinner plans. Perhaps next week on the eve of Halloween. I will be throwing a party here at the Old House," Barnabas retorted.

"That would be excellent. An inconspicuous opportunity to put our theory to the test," Professor Stokes proclaimed quite gleefully.

The Professor continued, "Well it's getting late and we must be getting back to town. You have been an exceptional host this evening, Mr. Collins."

They both shook hands as Barnabas escorted Professor Stokes out of the drawing room. "It has been a great pleasure having you and Amy over for dinner, Eliot."

"You're too kind. I look forward to the party. It's been a long while since I've dressed up myself," Professor Stokes let out a light chuckle.

Amy Stokes and Julia Hoffman made their way down the staircase to where the two men stood to greet them.

The four of them had bade each other a good night before the Stokes' family left the Old House.

It had been over a week ago that Barnabas and Professor Stokes met. It was now the thirty first of October. The Autumn sun had began to set, burning bright orange throughout the hazy overcast sky above. As night approached, Collinsport prepared for Halloween-exuberant trick-or-treater's were already out and about running as fast as they could from door-to-door dressed up in their various costumes.

From an outsider's perspective everything seemed cheerful and innocuous. There were, however, unforseen malevolent forces at work just beneath the town's charming facade. But it was all about to rise to the surface.

Although much of his family believed Halloween to be the ideal holiday for him, David Collins had little to no interest in celebrating this year. "I don't wanna go out," he protested to his Aunt Elizabeth.

"But why not, David? Wouldn't it be nice to go out and collect candy with children your own age?" Elizabeth asked him, somewhat puzzled by her nephew's odd behavior.

David shook his head rebelliously, "Trick-or-treating is for little babies."

"I want you to go spend time with your mother, David. You've been cooped up in this house for too long now." His Aunt stated rather authoritatively.

"I'm not going!" David exclaimed as he ran up the staircase.

"Da- David!" She started to go after him as a sudden knock was heard at the front door. Elizabeth turned around and proceeded to answer the call.

Victoria Winters stood in the doorway. Elizabeth walked forwards to embrace her. "Vickie! It's so good to see you again."

Victoria was surprised by the warm welcoming. "Hello, Mrs. Stoddard?"

"I apologize. Yes, please come in. Shall we go into the drawing room?" She asked.

Victoria nodded as they made their way inside. "It's been so long since I've seen you last. You must forgive me, I had forgotten that you don't remember us," Elizabeth retorted.

"It's all so new to me still," Victoria said with a smile.

She continued, "But I have had ample time to catch up."

"Everyone here has missed you very much." Both women took a seat on the couch. Elizabeth continued, "Can I get you some coffee, tea or something?"

"No, thank you. I can't stay long. I must make a trip back into town before I return for Barnabas' Halloween party tonight," Victoria explained.

"Oh, I see..." Returned Elizabeth.

Victoria continued, "Will you be going to the party as well?"

"Yes, I'll be going. Perhaps we can talk more then," Elizabeth replied.

"I would like that very much," Victoria said cheerfully.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile upstairs, David stopped running as he came to a large doorway, different in design from the others located upstairs. It was a double door built from solid Oak featuring two glass panes and old ivory handles. The wood carvings were quite unique and intricate by design-one that was identifiable by the period in which it was crafted.

After nervously glancing over his shoulder, David opened the doors and hurriedly crossed the threshold, entering the long abandoned West Wing of the Great House of Collinwood. It was practically pitch black inside. His eyes seemed to slowly adjust to the new lighting conditions as he looked around. He reached out in front of him, grabbing hold of what appeared to be a large, thick curtain.

David parted the curtain open and walked into the room hidden behind it. The first thing he noticed was the windows located to his left. As he panned over to his right, overturned armchairs and various furniture were visible. David continued to the end of the room, eventually making his way to yet another door. However, this one was locked; and after a few moments of trying to get it open, he gave up and turned around.

David started to move various clutter from his path as he explored the room attentively. This room seemed to be an old library of sorts, featuring at least three large bookcases. As he continued, the door leading into the next room slowly creaked open and a melody began to play. He immediately stood frozen in his tracks, mesmerized by the haunting sound he heard coming from inside the next room.

In somewhat of a trance, David slowly walked towards the door. Upon entering the next room he discovered the source of the melody-a gramophone playing an old record. Besides the gramophone, this room consisted only of a large sitting chair, one table, an office desk, and a fireplace. A voice suddenly broke out from behind David Collins, who remained inanimate, still observing the archaic musical device in front of him.

Shadows of the Night...

falling silently

echo of the past...

calling you to me

Haunting memory...

veiled in misty glow

Phantom melody...

playing soft and low

In this world that we know now

Life is here, then gone

But somewhere in the afterglow

Love lives on and on

Dreams of long ago...

Meet in rendezvous

Shadows of the Night...

Calling me to you

A dark, shadowy figure suddenly revealed themself; slowly making their way towards David. The boy's eyes grew wide with fear as he turned around, coming face-to-face with the ghostly apparition.

The man was tall and thin in appearance, featuring long dark hair and well-rounded sideburns; and wore a late 19th century frock-coat. The apparition towered over the boy. His piercing blue eyes targeted David with fierce penetration, keeping him locked into a hypnotic state of mind.

David inquired nervously, "Who are you?"

The apparition's stare intensified. He finally replied, "Quentin Collins is the name." His dreary countenance quickly shifted as he displayed an unsettling, rather sinister grin towards the boy. He continued, "You and I are going to be rather good friends, aren't we David?"

The two of them continued to stare at one another as distant sounds emanated from outside of the room. The footsteps of Laura Collins, in search of her son, drew nearer. "David, where are you?" She called out. Only silence on David's part.

Laura finally reached Quentin's room, entering with great haste. "David, darling... are you alright?" She inquired, rather concerned by his peculiar silence. He didn't flinch once at the sight of his mother, remaining fixated upon the spirit that only he could see.

Laura embraced David as she sat with him. "You must speak to me David. Tell me, what's wrong?"

A profile of intrigue and slight confusion spread across the face of Quentin's apparition. He seemed to vehemently admire Laura Collins' beauty, circling her and David repeatedly; still no change in the boy's behavior.

"Very well," Quentin retorted, vanishing from the room; thus freeing David from his dominant grasp.

"Mom? What happened? What are we doing here?" David asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, we should get you back to your own room." Laura told him. He nodded his head, still shaken by his encounter with Quentin Collins.

Laura and David exited the room together, gradually making their way back to the central wing of the Great House. "How are you feeling, David?" Laura asked, very concerned for her son's health.

"I'm alright now. Can we go out?" David asked.

"Your Aunt Elizabeth told me you didn't want to go trick-or-treating."

"Not trick-or-treating. I want to go to the party at the Old House!" Said David enthusiastically. An unanticipated change seemed to come over the boy as he appeared unusually excited.

"But if that's what you want to do..."

"Very well. I will put on my favorite costume and we will go," David proclaimed.

He continued, "I will meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes, mother."

"Alright David. Fifteen minutes it is," Laura replied, leaving her son in front of the doorway to his room.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shortly thereafter at the Old House, Barnabas' party had just began and almost all of the people he had come to know over the last year were there. Roger Collins and Maggie Evans were the first to arrive, followed by Laura, David, Elizabeth, Carolyn, Mrs. Johnson, Eliot, Amy, and finally Victoria.

It was not a very formal gathering by any means. However, everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Some were dressed up in their costumes, socializing and enjoying each other's company.

Barnabas was dressed in 18th century attire that was not nearly as elaborate as the clothing he had worn to the Collinwood Ball the previous year. He was, nonetheless, quite handsome.

Appearing more beautiful than ever before, Victoria Winters arrived dressed in an exquisite 18th century dark blue dress. She was very much her own woman, bearing no resemblance to Josette whatsoever.

Captivated by her beauty, Barnabas excused himself from his conversation with Elizabeth and Dr. Hoffman, making his way towards Victoria. "You look magnificent this evening," said he with a smile.

"Thanks. You're looking quite handsome yourself," she replied, blushing.

Barnabas smiled happily. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she replied.

Angelique had stood watching the two of them from across the room, featuring a countenance of the utmost displeasure. Professor Stokes caught a glimpse of this and retrieved from his coat pocket a gold pocket watch. It was seven thirty exactly. After having tucked it back into his pocket, the Professor walked towards Angelique to greet her. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Eliot Stokes."

She returned a faint smile. "How do you do, Professor? My name is Maggie Evans."

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance Ms. Evans," Professor Stokes retorted.

"Likewise," said she.

Angelique crossed her arms and continued to look on across the room. Professor Stokes read her impolite body language and decided to walk a few paces behind her. He proceeded to take a small compact mirror out of his other coat pocket; and as he shifted it to his right he was able to see Angelique's striking blonde hair from behind.

Somewhat surprised by his discovery, he carefully turned around to make sure that Maggie's hair was indeed brunette. Barnabas' accusations were in fact correct. The Professor placed a folded note inside the compact and closed it. He then hurriedly walked towards Dr. Hoffman, handing it off to her as he passed her by. "Thanks Julia." She seemed to have been caught off guard by his sudden actions.

Professor Stokes, whom seemed slightly shaken by what he had seen, walked with rapid pace into the foyer where he encountered David and Amy talking on the stairs. "Come on Amy, we have to be going now."

"Why so soon, father?" She asked innocently.

"There are some things we have to do before it gets too late. Now come along."

She reluctantly stood up and followed her father towards the door. "Amy, when will I see you again?" David asked.

Amy shrugged in return as both her and the Professor exited the Old House.

Barnabas and Victoria stopped dancing as Julia started towards them. "Barnabas, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Please excuse me Vicki," he said softly.

"Of course, Barnabas." Victoria smiled at him before walking away.

"Eliot left in great haste, Barnabas. As if though he were frightened of something," said Julia.

"Did he tell you what was wrong?" Barnabas inquired.

Julia handed the compact over to him. "There's a note inside."

Barnabas opened the item, retrieving the note. He unfolded the tiny piece of paper and began to read it.

Barnabas,

If you're reading this letter it means that I have seen Angelique with my own eyes. And, as much as I would like to help you triumph over her spirit, I am unable to do so. I have my own personal reasons for backing out of my commitment. You may think me a coward; and perhaps you are in fact correct in your assertion. I wish you the best of luck.

~Eliot Stokes

After he finished reading the letter, Barnabas handed it to Julia. He appeared quite sad and doubtful thereafter.

Upon thanking his friends and family for their presence that evening, Barnabas ventured forth upstairs to his old room where he laid down upon his bed, deep in thought. He had closed his eyes, trying to imagine himself being human once again; relying on past memories as a point of reference. A short amount of time had passed before Victoria entered the room. "They've all left," she whispered, making her way to the bed.

It was dark inside with the only light source originating from three flickering candles situated on a nightstand of sorts. Barnabas opened his eyes, turning to look over at Victoria. She gently caressed his head, her fingers running through his hair. She continued to lie down beside him on the bed. Both of them on their sides, facing one another.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you this evening." He told her, placing his hand gently on the side of her face.

"You've occupied my every thought since we met, Barnabas." She replied softly.

They were losing themselves in each other's eyes, slowly closing in for a kiss. Upon doing so, they found themselves overwhelmed with passion. Barnabas placed his hand on her waste as she climbed on top of him, unbuttoning his costume. "Wait, I-" Barnabas hesitated, afraid he may lose control of his vampire nature and hurt her.

"Are you alright? Have we not waited long enough?" Asked Victoria.

"Everything's fine. Let's get these costumes off." Barnabas told her, ignoring his unquenchable thirst for human blood.

Sometime later that same night, a lonesome Detective Devlin was seated at the bar inside of the Blue Whale drinking away his sorrows. "How 'bout one more shot of Whisky Sam?" He asked in a somewhat demanding and ill tempered tone.

Sam Evans seemed most displeased with his customer's attitude. He reluctantly poured Burke a relatively small shot of his favorite poison. Devlin shrugged as he grasped the glass tightly in his hand and poured the liquid down his gullet. "Ah. Sometimes you just gotta take what life, or your bartender, gives you. Ain't that right, Sam?" The Detective retorted sounding quite displeased.

Sam spoke up, "I think it's about time you took a break from the hard stuff Burke."

Devlin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you know what? You're absolutely right, Sam." The Detective slowly got up out of his seat, putting on his coat. He continued, "The company around here sucks anyways."

"Oh, I doubt that," a man said standing behind Burke. He continued, "Can I buy you a drink? Perhaps something other than Whisky for my friend here please," the mysterious man gestured towards Sam Evans who nodded in response.

"Friend, huh?" Burke asked doubtfully, reclaiming his seat at the bar. "God only knows I've got enough of those," he whispered under his breath rather synically.

"Well, yes, I certainly hope so. Real, true friends are hard to come by these days," the stranger noted, taking a seat next to Devlin.

"You certainly speak the truth, Mr.-?" The Detective inquired.

"My name is Nicholas Blair. My friends, however, call me Nick," Blair replied with a smile.

A polite, mild-mannered Nicholas Blair opposite Burke Devlin was of average height, featuring short dark hair and green eyes. His only facial hair consisted of a well-managed mustache that seemed to curl up on both ends.

"Around here they refer to me as Detective, but I'd much rather go by Burke," Devlin confessed rather tipsily.

"Pleasure to meet you, Burke," Blair replied.

He continued, "So you're a Detective, huh?"

Devlin nodded, "For ten miserable years now."

"That must be a fascinating job. Ever solve any homicides?" Blair asked him.

Devlin grimaced slightly at his question. "No, I can't say I have solved any homicides. You know something, Blair? I can't say I'm really cut out for my line of work anymore."

Blair responded, "No? Why is that?"

Devlin elaborated, "I've picked up this unsolved case, right? A supposed homicide that seems more and more like a suicide as time goes by. I've just about given up."

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to the death of a Dr. Eric Lang?" Blair inquired.

Devlin responded rather surprised, "As a matter of fact, yeah. How'd you know?"

"You have an exceptionally small town, my friend," Blair retorted.

"You talk as if though you aren't from around here," Devlin replied questionably.

"That's because I'm not. I only just arrived a few days ago," Blair admitted.

Burke Devlin's countenance turned into one of intrigue. "Huh, and where are you from, if you don't mind me asking?"

Nicholas Blair remained totally at ease, confident and secure. "You don't want to hear my whole life story, I'm sure. The truth is, I've spent most of my life traveling abroad. Collinsport is just another pit stop, so to speak."

Devlin asked rather suspiciously, "So you don't expect to stay in Collinsport for very long?"

"No, but then again I never was any good at planning ahead. Who knows? Perhaps I'll settle down here. After all, the company isn't that bad." Blair stated, raising his glass into the air.

Devlin raised his glass too, "To new friends." A mutual smirk crept across both men's faces as they sipped down their respective alcoholic beverages.


	6. Precipice

**Ep. 6: 'Precipice' Chapter 1**

* * *

"You know something Nick?" Devlin had drunkidly blurted out to Blair, both men still mounted at the bar of the Blue Whale.

"Hmm... What's that?" Blair asked.

Devlin pinching his right index finger together with his thumb. "I'm literally this close to cracking that case wide open."

"Why don't you get some sleep, Burke? Afterall, our most prominent aspirations are better conquered in dreams."

Devlin's optimistic countenance quickly shifted into one of fear and irritability, shaking his head rebelliously. "No, anything but sleep!"

"I don't think I can handle another nightmare like last night's," Devlin continued.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Asked Blair.

"Its all so vivid." Devlin had shut his eyes tight; trying to recollect the dream in detail.

"A darkly lit room... knocks at a door... and..." Devlin opened his eyes in sudden realization, slowly turning torwards Nicholas Blair.

"And you," he added.

Blair let out a light chuckle. "Me? But we only just met earlier this evening."

"I know," Devlin retorted in a fearful voice.

He continued, "I think I'm gonna go, Nick." After having reached into his pocket and thrown a few bucks onto the bar, Devlin got up and started torwards the exit.

Blair turned around to watch Devlin scuffle out of the bar, smiling onwards and eventually returning to his drink. "Such a peculiar man," he whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Victoria lied next to Barnabas on the bed, fast asleep. Barnabas had awoken suddenly from his slumber, glancing over at her. He proceeded to uncover himself and stand up. After having dressed himself in his evening robe, Barnabas exited from the room as discreetly as possible.

He made his way quickly down the stairs towards the cellar; dodging various scientific equipment scattered throughout the basement. Dr. Hoffman was hard at work preparing the antidote to cure Barnabas Collins of the vampire curse which had plagued him for over two-hundred years.

"You're absolutely certain that this will work Julia?" Asked he, informally greeting Dr. Hoffman.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," she assured him.

There were some moments of awkward silence before Julia changed the subject at hand. "You and Victoria have certainly become close. I'd even go a step further and say the two of you have become quite inseparable..."

Barnabas blushed slightly, displaying a mild look of discomfort. "There is no use in denying it any longer. My attraction to Ms. Winters began as a superficial one, blinded only by her resemblance to Josette. I have, however, come to truly love Victoria; moreso than I have any other woman."

Julia continued, "I can most certainly see your happiness whenever she is with you."

"I want to thank you Julia, for everything you have done to help me. You're an invaluable friend," Barnabas professed with a smile.

"And you're absolutely sure you want to go through with this tonight, with Victoria so close by?" Asked Julia.

"She's asleep in my room. And if for whatever reason this doesn't go the way we planned, you know what you must do Julia." Explained Barnabas.

Dr. Hoffman nodded, and proceeded to gather the liquid from one last test tube, emptying the material into a measuring cup. She then retrieved a syringe and continued to slowly extract the contents inside. Holding the syringe up to the light, Julia gave it a slight flick and a squirt to disparage any air bubbles. She then proceeded to inject the cure into Barnabas' upper arm.

"I'm not entirely sure what kind of after effects you will experience from this, Barnabas. I strongly recommend that we get you up to your room as soon as possible," Dr. Hoffman explained.

"Yes Julia. You're right, I'm beginning to feel that burning sensation throughout my body again," he retorted.

Julia pulled Barnabas up out of his chair. He leaned on her for support as they slowly climbed the staircase leading to the foyer. Barnabas began to break out into what appeared to be a cold sweat. She opened the door and shouted, "Willie! I need your help!"

Willie Loomis poked his head outside of the drawing room, hurrying towards the entrance to the cellar. "I'm comin' Doc!"

He continued, "Oh geez, did somethin' go wrong with t' cure?!"

"He's responding to it now. Barnabas is in serious pain and needs to be taken upstairs immediately!" Dr. Hoffman instructed.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Willie and Julia supported both sides of Barnabas as they climbed the staircase leading to Josette's room. Upon entering, they carefully set him down onto the bed.

Willie instinctively began to cover Barnabas up with blankets. Julia took notice of this and stopped him immediately. "No, blankets won't help him. He needs to remain as cold as possible."

"A'right, Doc!" Willie exclaimed.

Dr. Hoffman was shaking nervously. "We just need to wait this out with him. He should be able to make it through this as long as we remain calm and look after him."

Willie regained his composure. "Barn'bas could die, Doc."

"That was a risk we were willing to take, Willie," she replied.

"I never agreed t' nothin' like this!" He exclaimed.

A barely audible, groggy voice broke forth from the bedridden Barnabas. "I've been dead for a long time now. I have very little left to lose."

"What about us Barn'bas? You might not have much left t' lose but me and the Doc sure do!" Willie seemed slightly hurt.

"You must both take great care. The two of you pose a greater threat to Angelique than you realize; with or without Professor Stokes. If I die..." He began to cough uncontrollably, spitting up blood. Julia immediately came to his aide, positioning him upwards to prevent him from choking. As he finished, Barnabas laid down and continued from where he had left off.

"In the event that I die, you must do everything within your power to find a way to destroy Angelique." Barnabas grasped a hold of Julia's hand as he felt the life force inside of him begin to drift. He closed his eyes, flinching one last time as precious memories from long ago flashed before him. First of his parents and then Josette; the bright flashes of light suddenly dissipating to absolute darkness.

Barnabas' hand fell from the Doctor's grasp as she came to the shocking realization that he had passed on. "Barnabas!" She reached over to place her index fingers over his throat, frantically searching for any sign of life.

"He ain't dead is he, Doc?!"

"No, he can't be, it isn't possible!" Julia shouted out in denial, taking a stethoscope from her medical bag and placing it upon Barnabas' heart, listening attentively for a rhythm. There was nothing. The Doctor fell to pieces as she began to beat upon his chest, in hopes of a successful resuscitation. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she helplessly conceded.

"Don't tell me Barn'bas is dead, Doc!" Willie began to break down as he moved towards the bed to examine his friend's lifeless body.

A sudden knock was heard at the door. "What's happened?! Please open the door!" Exclaimed a frantic Victoria Winters.

Sorrow, worry, and fear spread across the faces of Dr. Hoffman and Willie Loomis as they turned to look at one another, unsure of how to handle their current predicament.

Regaining her composure, Julia stood up and made her way to the door.

"Doc, what're you doin'!"

"I know there is someone in there!"

Dr. Hoffman unlocked the door and opened it, Victoria rushing in like water over the threshold. "Julia, whats-"

Victoria's eyes fell upon Barnabas' corpse. She continued in haste towards his body. "What's happened here?!"

Before Dr. Hoffman had a chance to explain, Victoria had placed her hand on Barnabas' forehead; proceeding to check for a pulse. "He's dead?!"

Julia nodded with hesitantly "He died of a fever. Willie and I brought him up here per his instructions."

"You aren't telling me the truth, Julia. I was with Barnabas only an hour ago and he displayed no signs of illness." Victoria argued, her voice unsteady and full of anger and mistrust.

Dr. Hoffman appeared to take offense at Victoria's words. "What are you insinuating?

"How dare you Julia!"

An unprecedented amount of animosity had begun to boil over as an emotionally compromised Willie came between the two women. "We gotta stop this right now! Vickie, Doc, none of us are enemies. An' Barn'bas wouldn't have wanted us t' fight with one another! Show some respect, will ya?"

"Willie's right, Julia. I don't know what came over me." Victoria began to regain some sense of composure as she knelt down beside Barnabas' cold corpse; taking his hand in her own.

"I apologize. I was insensitive. We have all lost a man very dear to us." Tears were swelling up in their eyes as they mourned the death of Barnabas Collins together.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, the three of them gathered in the drawing room downstairs. Both Victoria and the Doctor were seated on the sofa with Willie standing poised only a few feet away.

"What're we gonna do now?" asked Willie.

Dr. Hoffman glanced up as if she had something to say. However, after a few moments of silence had passed Julia fell back into her previous sullenly withdrawn position.

"We're going to have to announce his death to the rest of the family, of course." Victoria had chimed in.

"No, we can't do that," Julia protested.

"What do you mean we can't tell anyone?"

"It was Barnabas' wish."

Appearing rather annoyed by Julia's evasiveness, Victoria continued with her questioning. "Neither you nor Willie have been telling me the truth about what has happened tonight. I demand that you be straight with me..."

Julia was completely overwhelmed and uncertain as to how much information she should reveal to Victoria. After careful deliberation, she had finally come to a decision. "You're absolutely right, Vickie. I think its time I explained everything."


	7. Awakening (REWRITE)

**NOTE: This episode has been re-written. I felt that I had jumped the shark before so I decided to change a few things, making the story a bit more believable. Hopefully I am able to present a somewhat logical conclusion to the season 2 story over the course of the following four episodes. Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

** Dark Shadows Revival S2 Ep. 7: "Awakening"**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You're absolutely right, Vickie. I think its time I explained everything," Julia had confessed.

Victoria stood in front of the doctor, patiently awaiting an explanation. Wanting for nothing more than to tell her the truth, from Barnabas' vampirism to her journey to 1791 and everything else that had happened over the course of the past year - Julia simply couldn't.

"For the past few months Barnabas' had been suffering from a very rare, and quite fatal, blood disease. Eventually he asked me to become his primary live-in physician. The injections I was giving him seemed effective until last night. I tried my best to treat his illness, but failed."

A slight glimmer of doubt and mistrust could be seen in Victoria's eyes as the two women exchanged tense glances.

Victoria finally chimed in. "Why do you think it is Barnabas never told me about this disease?"

"Only you could possibly know the answer to that question."

Somewhat more phased than before, Victoria turned away from both Willie and the Doctor. It was becoming more difficult for her to refrain from expressing all of the emotions that had built up inside of her. She felt as if though they were eating away at her very soul.

"Please don't announce this to anyone just yet, Vickie."

Victoria was unresponsive and continued towards the door before pausing and turning around; peering back at both Willie and Julia who were poised near the fireplace. "I'm not sure what it is, but I will not stop until I uncover everything the both of you have been hiding from me."

After Victoria had left the room, Willie turned to confront Julia. "What're we gonna do now Doc?" He had asked in a very somber tone.

Julia, upon regaining her composure, "We're going into town to pay a visit to the Professor."

Barnabas opened his eyes, nothing but utter darkness permeating his surroundings. The air - what little there was of it - was musty and reminiscent of decay. The last thing he could remember was a dramatic peak in agony following a bright white light dissolving into hallucinations of loved ones long since deceased. Josette and his sister Sarah came to mind. Seeing these people again brought to him a sense of ephemeral relief from the great pain he had experienced.

_Where am I? What's happened to me? _Barnabas had wondered to himself as he began to caress his surroundings anxiously. Something felt different. He had no apparent thirst for human blood. One thing he knew for certain was that he was lying on his backside. It did not, however, take long for him to ascertain his fate. And it horrified him, as he came to the realization that he had, in fact, been buried alive. Fear crept into his heart like a spider moving in on its prey. Suspension of rational thinking was instantaneous as survival insticts took over.

Pounding the lid of the coffin with his fist, Barnabas began to cry out in horror, "Please, somebody help me!" As the pounding grew more fierce, and his pleas the more desperate, the wood began to crack and the earth above pour inwards; filling the inside of the coffin. With all of his strength, he thrust himself upwards in an effort to combat the ensuing entrapments.

**CHAPTER 2**

"I thought we had always promised to be truthful with one another, Maggie." Roger said, his voice filled with uncertainty, as the two of them layed next to one another on the bed.

"I've already told you, Roger. I haven't seen your wife since she was restrained to that asylum years ago."

"You're forgetting the fact that I followed her to the cottage that night and watched you both conspire. About what, I don't know. But don't you dare insult my intelligence, Maggie."

Frustrated and tired of her lies, Roger got up out of bed and dressed himself.

"Why do you continue to let your wife fill your head with these paranoid delusions? We both know of her extraordinary abilities!"

Roger scoffed at her words, "And I know what you're capable of, too."

A possessed Maggie slithered out of bed, reaching up to seductively wrap her hands around Roger's chest. Whispering into his ear, her voice barely above a whisper, "If only things could go back to how they were when we first met... mon amour."

Roger was puzzled by Maggie's momentary lapse of character. "I don't know what you're upto but I've had enough of it!" He snapped, prying her hands off of him and walking towards the door.

Roger turned to glance back at Maggie once more before opening the door an leaving.

**CHAPTER 3**

"Do you have any idea how late it is, Doctor?" Asked a sleep deprived Professor Stokes who stared wearily onwards at his guests.

Julia replied with great haste. "We're very sorry to disturb you so late, but you must execuse us. We have an urgent matter to discuss with you, Professor."

The Professor let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "Very well, please come in."

Julia and Willie followed him inside as he turned on a light. "We must be very quiet. Amy is asleep in the next room," he whispered.

"Of course," Julia gave a faint smile as she and Willie took a seat on the couch.

"Are either of you thirsty?" The Professor asked hospitably.

The both of them shook their heads. "No, thank you," Julia replied.

"Well then, what can I do for you?" The Professor awaited an explanation for their late visit.

Julia hesitated for a moment. "It's Barnabas. He's... dead."

"Dead?" Stokes questioned, shocked by what he had just heard.

"For the last year I have been treating Barnabas for a rare blood disease; and after having dosed him with what should have been the final injection, his body began to shut down."

"Nothing could have gone wrong with the dose I concocted..."

"I fail to understand, what could I possibly do to help you now?" The Professor asked.

Julia hesitated for a moment unsure of what to say. "Is there any way in which we can try to bring him back?"

"What do you think I am, Julia, a warlock? I can't bring people back from the dead," he scoffed.

"But there must be something we can do!"

"There is. You can go to the Collins family and notify them of his death. Explain to them what has happened so that he may receive a proper burial."

"And what of Angelique, Professor?" Julia enquired. "We just sit by as she executes her vengeance upon all of Collinsport?"

"Of course not." The Professor's eyes met Julia's. "I may have found the solution to ending her reign of terror before it truly begins. I just need a little bit more time to formulate a plan. We should meet tomorrow evening at the Old House, say around seven o'clock."


	8. Darkness Over Collinwood

**DARK SHADOWS REVIVAL SEASON 2**

**Episode 8**

**"Darkness Over Collinwood Part 1"**

* * *

It was quickly approaching 2:00AM by the time Julia Hoffman and Willie Loomis stepped through the doors of the Old House at Collinwood. They were both terribly overwrought with heartbreak and exhaustion. Anxiety and a continued sense of loyalty seemed to be their only source of fuel at this point. They had lost so much, the shock only now beginning to kick in as they come to terms with the seemingly irreversible death of their friend, Barnabas Collins.

There was still work to be done. Julia knew what she had to do and it would be no simple task. She could only imagine the type of reaction that the Collins family would have in response to the news of Barnabas' death. If the authorities were to expect foul play of some sort, she could be held accountable, and Willie held as an accomplice. The odds seemed to be stacked against them invariably. They both knew, however, that they had a responsibility to not only report Barnabas' death, but also to hold back the dark forces which threaten to destroy Collinsport and everyone in it.

Victoria Winters wandered throughout the garden of the Great House, taking deep breathes and long strides across the pathway; allowing the cold night air to console her. Apart from the wind's gentle, almost mournful howling, everything was ever so quiet. The perfect conditions for deep thought and problem solving. There was so much she did not understand about Barnabas Collins. Even more perplexing was Dr. Hoffman's relationship to the man.

_Is Barnabas truly dead? And if so, do I not have a moral obligation to he and the Collins family to inform everyone of his death? But what of Julia's protectiveness over him? What is she trying to cover up? _The young woman pondered and analyzed these questions to the point of near insanity. She had begun to fall in love with Barnabas, and somehow felt indirectly responsible for his death. Her legs growing weak, Victoria felt as if she could no longer stand and took a seat on the pond's retaining wall.

She did not take her eyes off of the water as the reflection of Quentin Collins had suddenly become visible. Alarmed, Victoria turned around quickly looking up at the figure, her eyes interlocking with his; rendering her utterly vulnerable.

Through the specter's eyes came a glimmer of his weary and vengeful soul, projected outwards unto the young lady who was now entirely under his influence. His lips did not move as he communicated via telepathy. _You're now under my power, little Governess. Your mind, my mind. Your will, my will. You will execute my every command. I've waited a very long time to avenge myself upon those responsible for rendering me as I am. And now, through you, I will have my vengeance. Do you understand?_

Victoria nodded her head. "I understand... perfectly." Her dreary, monotone voice must have carried through the wind and picked up by Dr. Hoffman who had just started up the walkway. "Hello, Vickie." Julia had greeted her in hopes of starting a conversation.

She did not reply, instead staring blankly onwards. The Doctor took immediate notice of her peculiar state of mind. "Are you alright, Victoria?"

"I... Yes I'm perfectly alright." She replied. Julia nodded her head, unconvinced that what she had told her was true. She knew that something was very wrong with the young woman and therefor proceeded to ask her if she would like to accompany her inside. "You could catch pneumonia quite easily on a night such as this."

There was no immediate response from Victoria as the Doctor failed to break her trance. "Laura... I must find Laura Collins..." her voice breaking off with the wind. "I don't think you'll find Laura out here, Vickie." Julia grabbed a hold of her arm and gently directed her towards the house.

The Doctor knocked as loudly as possible upon the front door until Mrs. Johnson arrived to usher them inside. "Oh, Vickie, Julia, please come in. Is Ms. Winters alright?"

"Victoria doesn't seem to be feeling too well. Do you know if Mrs. Stoddard is still awake? It is an emergency." Julia told her.

"Why, yes, I believe she's in her room. I'll go and fetch her for you right now."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Johnson." Doctor Hoffman escorted Ms. Winters in the direction of the drawing room where Julia patiently waited for Mrs. Stoddard.

It was only a matter of minutes before Elizabeth entered the room. "Good evening, Doctor Hoffman." She had taken immediate notice of Vickie who didn't appear to be in the best of spirits.

"Hello, Mrs. Stoddard." Glancing from the mistress of Collinwood and then to the young governess sitting on the sofa in front of her. "I was starting up the path when I found Ms. Winters in this state. I thought it best to bring her inside out of the cold."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did, is she alright?" Mrs. Stoddard walked towards Victoria, placing her hand upon her shoulder. "Why she's frozen to the bone. I'll fetch a blanket."

Julia took a step back from the fireplace. "I think Vickie is suffering from shock, Mrs. Stoddard."

"Shock?" Elizabeth spread the long, thick blanket over Victoria; restoring a semblance of warmth to her icy exterior. She continued, "I talked to Victoria only an hour ago. She did seem rather sad, but she refused to talk about it what was bothering her."

"Elizabeth, I think I know the cause of her strange state of mind. There's an urgent matter that I feel we must discuss. Perhaps Victoria should go to her room first, though." Julia had suggested.

"Of course." Mrs. Stoddard opened the door and called for Mrs. Johnson, who arrived to help escort Victoria to her room.

"What I have to say may come as a great shock to you and the rest of the family, but you all deserve to know the truth."

"Julia, what's happened?" Concern breaking in her voice as she prepared for the worst.

"It's Barnabas-" She choked.

"Barnabas? I don't understand."

"He's dead, Mrs. Stoddard."

Elizabeth could hardly believe what Doctor Hoffman had just told her. "Dead?! How- when did it happen?"

"Earlier this evening, after midnight. I was treating Barnabas for a rare blood disease that he had been diagnosed with only recently. Something went wrong with the dosage I had administered- I don't see what else it could have been. Willie an I tried our best to save him... but it was no use!"

"Have the authorities been notified of this?" Elizabeth inquired, still stunned in disbelief at the news she had received.

"Yes, I had Willie call them before coming over." Julia's countenance grew somber and withdrawn.

Mrs. Stoddard took a deep breath. "Roger and I shall accompany you to the Old House, presently."

Julia simply nodded without replying, proceeding to leave the room with Elizabeth.

Barnabas wandered aimlessly through the dark, misty forests of Purgatory in search of anything or anyone. The only source of light being a bright, full moon shining down from above. His knees could no longer support him, however. His legs suddenly collapsed, resulting in a hard fall to the ground. The dust inside his eyes made it impossible to hold back his eyelids for very long.

After lying on the ground for an incalculable amount of time, Barnabas had begun to awaken from his slumber to the sound of a man's voice. Light emanating from a lantern showed brightly in his eyes. The voice was very familiar to him. After the light had passed away from his face, Barnabas could identify his rescuer. It was Peter Bradford.


	9. Purgatory

**DARK SHADOWS REVIVAL SEASON 2**

**Episode 9**

**"PURGATORY"**

"Barnabas Collins?" Peter whispered under his breath. "I wondered if I'd ever see you again. If only it were under better circumstances." He helped Barnabas to his feet.

"Peter? Why are you here?" Barnabas stood up, hunching over in pain.

"Come on, let's get you under some shelter." Peter supporting him as they made their way over a hilltop. The closer they came to Peter's shack, the more audible and distinct did the sound of waves crashing to and fro become.

The place had begun to remind Barnabas of Collinwood more and more. Though too few to mention, there were some notable dissimilarities.

They had finally departed the seemingly infinite woodlands; carrying onwards descending a hill which lead to the shore below where a fishing shack stood upon a bluff. The shack appeared to be quite small and dismal under the moonlight.

"Where are we?" Barnabas questioned.

"I'll explain everything when we get inside." Peter had assured him.

Upon entering, Barnabas was surprised to find the exact opposite of what he expected. There was a bed, makeshift stove, various fishing equipment, and a bookshelf with a desk all scattered throughout the room. The air was musty and damp—still an improvement over the coffin he had found himself enclosed in.

Barnabas took a seat on the bed as Peter hurried over to his bookshelf, displacing a journal and opening it to a specific page. "You haven't any idea how comforting it is to see a familiar face." He turned to look at Barnabas. "How good it is to see you again, my old friend."

"And I, you." Barnabas was still tired and disoriented from his journey. "I still do not understand where we are."

"This is another plane of existence. Based on my observations thus far, I believe this to be Purgatory. A world without variable conditions. The night is infinite, weather unchanging, and loneliness unsparing. What I don't understand is why we are only now just meeting for the first time on this plane. By my estimations, you should have arrived here before me."

Barnabas had forgotten of Peter's ignorance regarding the vampire curse Angelique had placed upon him so long ago.

Was this the right time to fill Peter in on everything? Barnabas had seen no reason not to. "Angelique was the witch. She was responsible for all of the death and misery experienced at Collinwood. She even went as far as to successfully frame Vickie for it all."

"Vickie? You mean Victoria?" Peter was confused as to Barnabas' peculiar use of unfamiliar modern verbage.

"Yes. Angelique cursed me for all eternity, damning my very existence. I became a vampire, Peter. Every night I would rise from my tomb in search of innocents to pray upon." Barnabas reflected with disdain.

Peter felt slightly disturbed. "So you were the mad man terrorizing Collinsport. No one knew for certain that it was you, but there were rumors."

Barnabas nodded his head, continuing. "I never harmed anyone out of pleasure, but survival. My father soon found out the truth about my curse. I had begged him to destroy me, but he could not. So he chained me inside my coffin, leaving me to journey throughout the centuries. In the year 1991, a man named Willie unchained my coffin in the hopes of discovering Collins' jewels. Shortly thereafter, I announced myself at a modern day Collinwood as being a distant cousin from England. It was then that I met Victoria Winters. After a considerable amount of time had passed, a seance was held at the Great House and Victoria was sent to the year 1790, taking the place of Phyllis Wyck.

Peter was awestruck. "How did you die, Barnabas?"

Barnabas smiled. "I was going to ask you the same question."

Peter's visage became morose; turning his eyes away from his friend as he recounted his death. "It was the day of Victoria's execution. I tried to save her from the gallows. I was shot by one of the spectators as I rebelled."

"Your death was not in vain, my friend. For Victoria Winters did not die that day." Barnabas assured him.

A surge of optimism flowed through Peter. "You mean to tell me that Victoria survived? How?"

"I wish I could explain at great lengths the science behind her traveling through time, but alas I am at a loss. It's my firm belief, however, that the spirits of Collinwood were somehow involved." Barnabas had tried to explain.

Before Peter could ask anymore questions, Barnabas readily inquired as to whether or not there were other souls of past loved ones in Purgatory. "Yes. So far I've interacted with Jeremiah, Josette, Sara, and Naomi."

"What of my father, Joshua?"

Peter shook his head. "As far as I can tell, Barnabas, only the souls of those who die prematurely are sent to this place. We're here because our lives were taken from us by force—and too soon. All we can do now is come to accept our current nature so that we may eventually pass over to another plane of existence."

"You mean to say that there have been those who have come and gone?" Barnabas was intrigued.

Peter nodded. "It's been happening for as long as I can recall."

He continued. "Based on what I've learned so far, Purgatory was established as a place for reflection. Just one of many levels of metamorphosis that our souls must go through. I have a feeling that my time is coming very soon, Barnabas. For so very long I felt that I had failed Victoria Winters. But now that you've told me of her survival, I feel as if though a great burden has been lifted. Thank you."

"I'm happy to have been able to help."

There suddenly came a high pitched frequency accompanied by a blindingly bright white light shining through the window of the small fishing shack.

"What is this?" Barnabas shouted out in confusion.

Peter looked into the light and then over to Barnabas who had continued to cover his eyes. "I think this is it—my time to pass over!"

Barnabas uncovered his eyes to watch Peter make his way towards the exit of the shack. Clenching the door knob with his hand, he turned it and pushed the door open. Before crossing the threshold, Peter turned to face his old friend for the last time. "What ever you decide to do, Barnabas, please stay away from Rose Cottage!"

Unfortunately, Barnabas was unable to make since of the last word that Peter had spoken due to a sharp pitch in the obstructive frequency. _Stay away from Rose? _Barnabas had pondered what he had meant as the light completely engulfed his friend. And, within a matter of seconds, the light had gone as quickly as it had appeared—leaving absolutely no trace of Peter Bradford behind.

Back at Collinwood, an anxious trio of Julia, Elizabeth, and Roger made their way towards the Old House where they were to meet with Sheriff Patterson regarding Barnabas Collins' death.

After arriving, however, they happen upon a strange scene. The Sheriff's car was parked outside but there was no sign of the Sheriff himself. Willie then ran out of the house towards them, crying out in distress. "Doc, quick, quick! It's Barn'bas!"

The three of them approached Willie. "What's all this about, Loomis?" Roger asked.

"Relax and tell us what's happened, Willie." Julia retorted, more patiently than Roger.

Willie wasn't sure how to explain the situation delicately. "Af'ter you left, I went up t' Barn'bas room and he was gone! Barn'bas' body has disappeared!"


End file.
